


Your smile causes mine

by Patchwork_Quilt



Series: In your arms I find home [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Aiden, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lambert has feelings and he doesn’t know what to do, M/M, Soft!Aiden, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Quilt/pseuds/Patchwork_Quilt
Summary: Aiden and Lambert have to camp in the woods.  Lambert talks about his feelings, and thoughts
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: In your arms I find home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Your smile causes mine

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a just fluff fic. But whoops I accidentally added angst.  
> I hope you enjoy

Lambert headed back into the woods from the town. He had gotten a contract, but was refused a room at the inn. ”The inn would have been comfortable,” he grumbled to himself, “Better than the damned ground.” He reached where he left his horse, but as soon as he saw the second horse, he remembered. How the fuck did he forget- Aiden was with him!  
He walked faster into camp. His slumped shoulders rolled back a bit, just from the joy of being near Aiden. Though, he would never admit it, and never let anyone see or know how much Aiden meant to him.  
“Hey Lambits! Got us a contract and a room?” asks the cat Witcher. Lambert huffed.  
“Yes, I got us a contract. No, the inn wouldn’t let me get a room. We have to camp here for the night.” Lambert had to pull his eyes away from the bright green ones in front of him.  
“Well, that’s fine. We can just set up camp here. Do you want to go hunting Wolfie, or should I?”  
“You go, I’ll set up camp.” Lambert brought a hand over his face in an attempt to hide the light dusting of red blush on his cheeks. 

Aiden gave him a smirk before he bounded off to go find dinner. Lambert sighed and started unpacking their bags. He starts piling up sticks and casts Igni to make a fire, then he unrolls the two bed rolls near the fire. He wishes there was just one. One for them to share, but would they even fit? And would Aiden even want that? He wasn’t as handsome as the other wolves. Heck, not even as other Witchers. But Aiden, Aiden was gorgeous.  
To Lambert, Aiden was more handsome then Geralt’s silly bard. Aiden was like the stars and the moon. He could get lost looking at Aiden the same way a dreamer would get lost looking at the night sky. There was no way that Aiden- or anyone, for that matter- could look at him that way. He was short, and covered in scars. All Witchers were covered in scars, but they made it look good, they embraced it. Each scar on Lambert was a reminder- a reminder of the life he was forced into, and the hell he's been through.  
He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice Aiden walking into camp until the cat was practically on top of him.  
“Hey, Lambert? You okay there?” Aiden said in a hushed tone. He was holding two rabbits in one hand and grabbing some apples and carrots out of his bag. Lambert nodded in response to the question, watching the leaner man place the rabbits and carrots over the fire.  
Aiden liked to have more than one thing to eat. This is something Lambert had picked up on while traveling with him. He liked to have many different flavors at once, not just one. Lambert would eat meals of more than one thing if he was at a pub or inn. On the road, before Aiden, he would just hunt and eat what he caught.  
Lambert suddenly jumped, startled as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“W-What?!” He stammered.  
“It’s just me, dumbass. Are you sure you’re okay? You haven’t said more than a few words, or made any snide comments. You aren’t sick, are you?” Concern was in Aiden's voice. Lambert stood up, shook his head and looked at his partner on the path.  
“I’m not sick. If I was sick, you would know. I’m just confused.” He admitted, hanging his head.  
“Confused about what? I told you to leave the thinking to me.” The other Witcher chuckled, but his face still had a look of concern.  
“Us, why… why do you like me? Why do you stay around me? What are we?” Lambert asked. He wasn’t used to being this open, this vulnerable with people, least of all people he cared about.  
“Lambert, I like you because you’re you. You’re an asshole and a sarcastic bastard. But that’s what I love about you. You’re also soft and caring too, when you let yourself be. And as much as you don’t believe it, you are handsome. Why do I stay? I stay because I love you. I stay because I like you. We work well together, not just in battle, but in everything.” He pauses and looks into Lambert’s eyes. Green eyes meeting amber eyes. “As for what are we, well I like to think we are partners, on the path, in crime, and in life.”  
With that Lambert pulled Aiden into a tight hug.  
“I love you too, kitty.” He says with a small smile, breathing in the smell of citrus and cedar. The smell of Aiden.The cat wrapped his arms around Lambert, resting his head on his shoulder.  
“Come with me for the winter.” He blurted out, more of a statement than a question. Aiden just nodded, a silent agreement between the two.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a second part. I’m not sure yet. If I do be sure to look out for it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
